


Trouble

by Carefulthatsenough



Series: Pirates are bad at feelings [3]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, jealous flint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6008176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carefulthatsenough/pseuds/Carefulthatsenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new crew member that's spending a lot of time with Billy and Flint is not jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Flint and Billy are already in a relationship and Flint is feeling possessive

There was a new crew member and Flint hated him, he really didn’t see the point of him he was wasting Billy’s time always talking to him, what were they talking about anyway?  
Every time Flint was on deck he would see them together, and he really didn’t like it. He wasn’t jealous of course he wasn’t, but still why was Billy indulging him? 

Even at this time at night they were sitting side by side and they were talking, Flint was staring but he didn’t care. When suddenly he heard them laugh he saw red. 

“Billy” Flint screamed angrily

All of the heads on deck turned towards him and then towards Billy.

Billy was startled and looked nervous while looking up at him, eyes wide and questioning “Yes, captain?”

“I have to talk to you” said flint and then he added more firmly “Now”

And then he made his way to the cabin waiting for Billy to follow him, which Billy of course did.

He was in front of his desk arms crossed looking straight at the door when Billy finally appeared, blue eyes still wide but then he saw the look on Flint’s face and his features became worried.

“What is it? Is something wrong? Did something happen?”

“Yes” answered Flint and then remained silent staring at Billy, who was getting confused by the whole situation. 

“Close the door” finally said Flint 

Billy turned around closed the door he hesitated a second before locking it. He then laid back on the door, crossed his arms and gave Flint a questioning look.

Flint sighed and made his way to Billy and stopped right in front of him, and said

“I don’t like the new crew member, I want him gone when we return to Nassau”

“What? Why?”  
“He doesn’t seem right he barely knows how to do anything he spends all his time asking questions and just staring at others instead of actually working”

“That’s not true he’s been really helpful, he learned quickly everything, maybe he does ask a lot of questions but he’s just eager to learn, and he’s actually quite funny”

“Yeah you would know”

Pause. They were staring at each other Flint with a dark look on his face and Billy still extremely confused.

“What?” 

“You’re spending a lot of time with him”

“Yes, because he’s new and he needs a little bit of help”

“A little? You’re helping him a lot”

“I..it’s just” Billy didn’t know what to say next he was looking around trying to understand what was happening, then realization hit him and he looked incredulously at Flint and said

“Are…are you jealous?”

“No” answered Flint to quickly

“You actually are! Why?”

“I’m not it’s just I don’t like him”

“Because he’s spending a lot of time with me?”

“Well yes, but that’s not the only reason. Stop smiling” Flint had a full scowl on his face and Billy was grinning like an idiot.

“I’m sorry but this is too funny, I can’t believe you’re jealous” said Billy

“Shut up”

“There really isn’t any reason to be jealous you know”

“I’m not jealous” said Flint again, Billy rolled his eyes the grin still on his face.

Silence again.

“Can we please talk about this more, it’s really funny” 

“Billy, shut up”

“Make me” 

So Flint stepped forward dragged Billy down and kissed him, it was a possessive kiss Flint wanting to mark what is his and Billy was very willing to give whatever the captain wanted. Then Flint pulled back, smirked and went to his knees, and started opening Billy’s pants, he was going to spend all night making sure that Billy knew with whom he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it
> 
> Here's [my tumblr](http://chillanddrinkcoffee.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
